thehauntedislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Seth4564TI/The Haunted Island Q
Hey everyone- It's just about time for The Haunted Island's first Q&A! These are questions that frequently people think about after reading all episodes of a season, and these questions range through most seasons. So, let's get started... Season 1 *Question: Why was Nick wearing a jacket during Summer in New York City? **Answer: This was of course Nick's signature jacket, gifted from Trevor. He wore it on the plane simply because it would of taken a long time to try the jacket on. However, when the plane crashed onto the Haunted Island, the jacket was all torn up, and Trevor died shortly after the crash. *Question: Why was Trevor killed off so quickly? **Answer: Nothing was ever supposed to go right on that island- His death just shows that anything can happen on that island at anytime. It's an island infested with Lurkers, so you are almost never safe. Trevor was also killed off early to build onto Nick's story about things never going right for him in general. *Question: How does Joe show up in Episode 5? **Answer: Joe wanted to go to Australia to surprise Daniel with extra pay, however, of course, the plane he was on also crashed onto the Haunted Island *Question: Why is episode 4 titled "Into the Fog" if it mostly takes place at the village and prison? **Answer: The title foreshadowed the ending of the episode (And beginning of episode 5) being where stuff gets really bad for the group. In the fog at the end of the episode: The prison explodes, Daniel gets bit, Jay dies, Nick gets bit, Omid gets lost, several of the group also lose each other, but all meet back up at the start of episode 5. *Question: What happened to Omid? **Answer: Possibly the question wondered about the most, where has Omid been? Did Omid die? Was that Omid's screaming for help at the beginning of episode 5? Well, your question is about to get answered!... Sorta... I can't say whether or not he at least survived to the end of season 1, but think about this: Do you really think a person like him, an insane guy who's abused a woman, and has almost gotten himself killed multiple times already starting fights with several people in the group, enough to be kicked out, to survive much longer than he already has? It's not that realistic for all the characters to survive for a long time, especially one like him. So, no, he is most likely not alive in the current timeline, not even through to the ending of season 1. Was the man screaming help him, though? That remains a mystery. Seasons 2 & 3 *Question: Why did Kirk get killed off so early? **Answer: Like Trevor, this would foreshadow how bad the island could be, this time, it shows how evil people can be, and how far people can go to forgive each other to work together. Ian was only scared, and shouldn't of shot Kirk anyway, but panicked. The group learned to accept the mistake, and realize that Ian wasn't as bad as he seemed. *Question: Where were Russ' parents? **Answer: Russ was focused on trying to be a man, despite his age being only 13. He wanted to prove to his parents he was brave enough to live on his own on the haunted island. He went through a lot on the island, from shards of glass getting picked out of him, to beating up grown men clearly not his side, then finally being shot in the foot and falling off a cliff to his death, he just wanted to prove he was brave, and he did just that. *Question: What happened to Valentine and Chelsea? **Answer: They escaped after the Lurkers attacked the prison. Where they're at now is unknown. *Question: What happened to Blake at the end of Season 3? **Answer: The nuke never showed up since the island still exists in present day. Blake could of escaped out of the hole he was in, by some miracle, or he is dead. However, Blake does have some unfinished business... *Question: Why were so many of the Season 3 group left with unknown statuses? **Answer: Not everybody has to die, mystery plays a great factor in the island, too. That's just the dark reality of what the island has to offer. Part 2 of the Q&A consisting of Seasons 4 - 9 coming soon! Category:Blog posts